The Long Lost Son
by TeenAngst392714
Summary: Flashback "There's something wrong with him, that's not normal, lily!" James yelled at his green-eyed wife. Lily picked up her precious 2 month year old son. "There is nothing wrong with our son!" " Oh, yeah? Then what do you call fireballs that come out of his hands! that's not normal." James countered begging his wife to see reason. " He's just special." The rest inside
1. Chapter 1 - Lost

Chapter 1 - Lost

 **These new chapters are all thanks to my beta Wolfprincess1995. She is amazing, I don't think I could find anyone better if I wanted to.**

They were all gone, his whole family was dead. Even Snape, that sneaky git whom he would have expected to outlive them all was dead. Everyone that had risked their life for him, had died.

'At least I will get to see them all in the after life, that is if I don't go to Hell.' Harry thought right before he jumped off the Hogwarts' bridge. He hoped he would finally be able to find peace.

Of course with his luck that was not the case. Harry found himself surrounded by was nothing but blackness. It was like he was standing inside a black hole.

"I'm sorry Master. I cannot allow you to move on." said a tall dark cloaked figure, that kind of resembled a dementor. Since the only thing he felt at the moment was the overwhelming desire too throttle this being instead of the usual paralyzing fear, Harry knew that it couldn't be a dementor.

"What do you me I can't move ON!?" Harry yelled in his harshest tone, channeling his inner Snape. Yet, instead of the thing cowering or flinching like most did when Snape used the voice in their presences, the dementor look alike only made a sound that could only be described as a sound of frustration.

"My master is unable to 've defeated me three times, have you not?." Death asked rhetorically, not giving the young man, who was really still a boy in many ways, a chance to answer. "But then again, nothing is normal about the Boy Who Lived, Man Who Survived, Heir of the Source, and one of The Major Three." Death finished. As he went on and on, Harry became angrier, by the end he was seething.

"How the hell do you even beat death!" Harry growled in frustration. Why couldn't for once his life be bloody normal...

"And what the hell is The Major Three? How am I part of it? Heir to the Source, source of what?" Harry's voice raised the more questions he asked. He felt ready to explode, everyone he had ever loved and cared about was gone, and it was his fault, and he knew that it was selfish, but he was so tired of being alone. He just wanted to die.

"You're the owner of the three Deathly Hallows, and have managed to come face to face with me not just once but three times and walk away. You jumped happily to your death, as if you were coming to see an old friend. You are like your ancestors. As for the rest, you will learn it all in do time." Death explained in the best way he could, calm and straight forward. Like it was a business transaction, and in some ways it was for death. He had been watching his master for a long time. How he had suffered. How he had dealt with the disappointments in his life.

Death knew that his new master, was one of the most cunning, brave, heroic, and stubborn people he would ever serve. Death secretly admired his master, but he would never let the little brat know it. With a snap of his long almost translucent boney fingers, Death apparated Harry to a spacious loft overlooking a certain red bridge.

If death was ever right about one thing, it was about Harry Potter being a very stubborn person. Day after day for weeks Harry would kill himself in different ways from jumping in a volcano that was about to blow, to digesting as many poisons as he could before they killed him.

After a month of trying to kill himself on average three times a day, it was hard to say who was more annoyed.

Once Harry's new powers started making appearances there was a rapid decline in Harry's suicides. His deaths were now mostly because of drug overdoses, or when he tired, or starved himself literally to death. The starving and tiring himself was really by accident. He would get so preoccupied with his new powers that he would forget that he needed rest and food.

Harry learned from Death that some, but not all of his powers were from his new title of Master of death. His first power was the ability to heal himself and other people if he chose to do so. Harry had also gained ability to know exactly how, when, and where a person would die by touching them. He discovered this power when he brushed up against a women in a club. After the touch, he knew her name, date of birth and her death date.

When his brain told him that she would die at 2:32 am he didn't really believe it, but he kept an eye on her through the night. Sure enough as soon as his watch updated its time, the girl passed out on the dance floor. That was the night he also discovered that he could not only heal himself but others as well.

Death had shown up that night fully expecting to reap a soul, so he could get it. Instead he was met with the glare of Harry Potter. Of course the look on his face did nothing to stop death from snorting in amusement before saying 'leave it to you to discover two powers within minutes of each other.'

Harry wasn't as amused. Adding to the list he had the power of the three Deathly Hallows, to bring back the dead, the power of the most powerful wand, and the ability to make himself invisible. He didn't need any of the Deathly hallows on his person for these powers to work.

He was even less amused when he almost burnt his Loft down by shooting a fireball from his hand, because he was angry at his neighbors who were loudly banging like two animals in heat, and Death gleefully told him that he did get those powers by defying Death. Then Death went on grumbling that it wasn't fair that only demon's got that power. A month ago Harry would say that there was no way he sounded jealous when he said it, but it had been two months and Harry didn't know if he was the supposed master of an all powerful entity, or a bratty three year old.

When he asked the overgrown child if he was a demon, said overgrown child replied in sing along tone that he was only part. So, he was a part demon, with being part demon his powers were mostly fire related.

Out of the numerous powers he gained only a handful of them did have anything to do with fire. He could create illusions, that you would have believed were real unless you touched them. Shimmering allowed Harry to disappear in seconds. It was one of his favorites, and by far the easiest to control. It took him a minute to adjust to his new strength, but after roughly a week he had his super strength fully under his control.

Energy balls, fireballs, incineration, and telekinesis were harder for Harry. He was only able to use the fire linked powers when he was unreasonably angry. Energy balls took a horrendous amount of power from him, and not even death could tell him why.

Death would constantly tease Harry that he couldn't use his power, because his mind was clouded with things that were unimportant. Which frustrated him to know because he had no such issue with apportation, being able to move or call objects to himself.

All things considered Harry's life was pretty much as normal as his seemed to get.


	2. Chapter 2 Found

Chapter 2 - Found

It started out as a peaceful, quiet, normal day for the Halliwell family. After getting their youngest children off to school, and seeing their husbands off to work, they all headed to P3 to have lunch with each other as was their routine the past several years now.

As Paige talked about how little Henry had drawn her the cutest picture yesterday, Piper couldn't help, but smile into her cup of coffee, feeling happy and sad at the same time. Happy because she honestly didn't think that they could get to this point in their lives, and sad because Prue didn't live to have this in her life. It seemed as soon as she had thought about this, the elders decided to make their appearance.

Over the years, the three sister relations with the angels had gotten better. Having two quarter whitelighters,one half whitelighter, and three half cupids, it was inevitable that they had to deal with each other, during those times both sides had seemed to come to a mutual understanding.

Despite that, everytime Piper saw those white or golden robes, she couldn't help but groan.

"Hello, charmed ones." Greeted a short blonde elder, who looked as if she could be someone's grandmother. She and her two companions, whom flanked each side of her were new faces to the three sisters, and by the nervous expressions on their normally stoic faces, made it clear that whatever they were about to say was going to be bad news.

"What do you want?" Piper asked cutting right to the chase, wanting to get back to her lunch.

None of the three sisters missed the grimaces on the face of the two elders, who had yet to speak.

"Your son is alive Phoebe." The shortest elder said fast. As if hoping that if she said it fast enough it would soften the blow.

All three elders sighed as the first reaction they were met with was confusion.

"Son, I don't have a son." Phoebe told the baffled. Paige had already caught on to what the elder might be talking about, but was hoping with every fiber of her being that she was wrong. But the most prominent one was if she was right, and they were about to tell Phoebe that her son was alive and evil, it would destroy her sister.

"The child between you and Cole." The tallest elder supplied in a casual tone as if they were talking about the weather. The only emotion he showed was disgust when he said Cole's name.

And just like that Phoebe felt her whole world flip upside down, and her heart drop to her stomach. He was alive. She couldn't help but think over and over. There was a tense silence until Phoebe let out a broken sob "How?"

"After he killed the demon that had stolen him from your womb, instead of returning to your body, he spent the next eight months going into the body of other witches, and demons, and jumping to a new one when his power eventually killed them." Explained the youngest looking elder. "He somehow ended up in the body of a young witch by the name of Lily Evans Potter. She was powerful enough to carry him through the last two months and survive the birth."

"Back to the task at hand." Interjected the shortest elder, who seemed to have no idea just how thin the she was on. "You have to understand all signs pointed to him being evil, and you all were so young at the time. You wouldn't have been able to control him."

"Why are you telling us this?" Paige asked as she caught phoebe, before she could completely collapsed on the floor.

"He is here, and his power is still growing. You are the only ones powerful enough to help guide and teach him to use his powers for good. You must do this... for the greater good." And that was it, the thin ice that the elders had been skating since they orbed in cracked just a little.

"When I find my son, and trust me I will find him. He better be perfectly happy and healthy or god so help you all." And the sheer tone of her voice sent chills up the spines of all but one person in the room, if he could even be called a person.

Death sat at the bar sipping a handmade martini, with a manic grin on his hood covered face. He couldn't help but agree with the Witch, those pesky angels were going to rue the day they set this in motion, especially when his master got his hands on the lot.

Oh, and how right Death was. His master was about to change the life of ever witch and demon, and everything in between, whether he knew it or not. Because not only did the elders feel the seemingly never ending addictive neutral power, that was Harry Potter. So did every demon living, trapped in hell, and even the ones in limbo.

After the Paige and Piper calmed down their sister, Paige orbed them all back to the Halliwell mansion for a family meeting. After calling Coop and giving him a very short version, of what happened. The two sisters went to work rallying together the rest of their family.

Paige first went retrieved Chris and Wyatt from their colleges. While Piper went to get the girls out of high school. They then met at little Henry's pre-school, making sure they had everyone before heading back to the house. When they got their Wyatt and Chris, were standing on the porch ready to bombard their mom and aunt with questions as to why their usual carefree aunt was upset. Message were left for Leo and Henry to meet them at the house.

Phoebe's daughters had taken up the longest couch, as Phoebe and Coop sat across from them. Henry jr, and Paige's twins, sat on the floor playing among themselves and everyone else stood.

Being in a family of all together fifteen people, there weren't many moments when every single one of those people were quiet, however after the three sister finished explained everything, there was one of those rare moments.

To put it simply everyone was in a state of shock. P.J, Parker, and Peyton couldn't believe that they had a sibling that they had never met. Coop knew better than anyone that his wife had a past before him, but he didn't know how to feel about it hitting him in the face like this.

Once everyone got over their shock, they were all ready to help with a plan.

Harry tried it all, shooting himself, cutting, stabbing, hanging, jumping from ridiculous heights, buying a car driving it and then crashing it into a eighteen wheeler. All he ever achieve was being put on seventy-two hour psych holds at hospitals, lectures on how life was worth living, and spending hours outside of his body simply staring at it. When none of that worked he turned to drugs. Not that anything he took lasted as long as it would have, had he been completely human.

After taking enough cocaine to put down three horses and a heavyweight champion. It occurred to Harry that he had taken too much when, his now normally correct eye vision blurred and then he was in a completely different house, surrounded by people he had never met in his life

Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring us the power we seek, half charmed, half cursed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Phoebe's first thought when she saw her long lost son was 'he looks so much like Cole.'

It was like everyone in the room was holding their breath waiting for someone else to do something. It wasn't until Harry pulled himself up, opening his eyes fully and allowing her to look into eyes that were so similar to her deceased sister, that Phoebe found herself unable to stop from flinging her body into Harry's arms.

It was only when she found herself slammed against the attic floor, her son's hands wrapped around her throat, his bright green eyes staring down at her, did she fully come back to reality.

"Where the fuck am I?" Were the first words she heard her son say. It was a bit slurred given what he was doing before, Harry really hated when things summoned him.

Technically they summoned Death instead, but the little fuck would ignore them, and as a result he would have a constant ringing in the back of his head telling him that someone was calling for death. Usually he was more than happy to give them what they asked for, but since he didn't feel a slight ringing in his head, it meant something else entirely had brought him here and it made him curious.

"You're at our house. Let her go and we will explain everything," Paige said raising her hands up showing that she meant no harm. Harry snorted, it's not like she could hurt him if she tried. He looked down at Phoebe, who was by now starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen and let her go.

"She shouldn't touch people, especially someone like me without my explicit permission to do so." Harry told the whole group with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"You're British, you grew up British." Phoebe sounded amazed and profoundly sad at the same time. Harry a bit surprised that she could talk at all with his hand on her windpipe, he ignored her incorrect term and nodded in confirmation, "Why did you people summon me here?" Harry asked nobody in particular, but he did expect answers. Though at first he was met with tense silence. Piper was the one to break the life changing news to him.

"The women who you were holding down is your mother, your real one anyway, and we are your family. I know this sounds confusing, but after a few years you just learn to accept the weirdness that this family goes through." Piper rushed out not being able to stand the uncomfortable and growing tension.

Harry was shocked by what she said and muttered thoughtfully to himself not realizing these strangers would hear him, "Yea, he most definitely gave me something stronger than blow.."

The sixteen year old P.J gave him an incredulous look, "You do drugs?" She asked blushing as soon as her older brother turned his curious green eyes on her.

'How did she know what blow, stood for? I could get along with her.' Harry thought cheerfully.

"Yes I do. Do you have some?" P.J laughed at the expression on her brother's face, as half of the other Halliwell clan gasped. Her big powerful brother, who was supposed to be evil, did drugs. Something that most other people experiment with, suddenly he didn't seem all that intimidating anymore to P.J.

"What is Blow?" asked the ex-angel as his niece let out a laugh at her brother's questions. This caused P.J to stopped laugh abruptly. She sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to explain hat blow was just another name for a street drug to her whole family, or explain how she knew. Luckily her aunt Paige saved her from a very awkward family conversation.

"Hold on, we are getting off track." Paige told her easily distracted family members. Saving her niece from an awkward integration by their family.

"Look Harry, we know that it may be hard to believe. I had a hard time believing it when they told that I was a witch, but it is very true. You have to believe us." Paige pleaded with her lost nephew, remembering how hard it was for her to accept that most of her life had been lie. She knew that even though he was taking it so much better than she had, it didn't mean he didn't have questions or things he wanted to know.

"Why would I believe you? I had a family. I know where I come from. So why would I believe you lot." Harry said as anger seeped into his voice, his eyes flashed from emerald green to a demonic pitch black for a moment, but long enough for everyone to get the message.

Convince me or else... Was the message loud and clear.

"I can show you!" Phoebe exclaimed as an idea popped into her head.

"How?" asked Harry, Paige, and Piper. Harry raised his eyebrow warily.

"If this is a trick your going to regret it." Harry threatened as he looked into the brown eyes of the petite short haired women. Phoebe sighed and nodded, Taking his "mother's" outstretched hand Harry sat on the old couch with her. Harry felt the eyes of everybody on him, but chose to ignore them in favor of getting to the bottom of this. Unlike phoebe who was just too caught up in the moment with her son, to notice anyone else.

"I'm just going to share a memory with you." Phoebe explained to the suspicious Harry.

And just like that, Harry's surroundings changed, he was now in a dark underground cave, the only light being torches hanging all around the cave walls. Looking around the three women from the attic were being held in a cage, and a older women wearing a red cloak,who looked like she could be someone's grandmother was smirking and talking about taking someone's baby and how they have great power.

Harry got the gist of it when the grandma said a spell and a ball of light came from the stomach of Phoebe, after she had stolen the baby, she started talking about how she was going to be the one to finally kill the charmed as it seemed she was about to get everything she wanted, the seer was starting to struggle. Like she was fighting something inside her. The three witches seemed to catch on to this, and started to use it to their advantage. The sisters started their power of three spell, but Harry could sense that it wasn't trained on the demon. It was trained on the source of the unstable power.

Harry could tell that it was him because no two things could have the same magical armour. Harry watched as his magic and self left his mother's body and was sucked into the seer. He watched in anger and horror as the woman, who was with no doubt his mother, concentrated what little magic she had left on him, and her sister jumped in to help.

The memory ended in a strong blast of electric blue light and the screams of pain from the seer.

Phoebe couldn't help but have a tremendous amount of hope that her son would understand why she had to do what she did. The other part of her, the more realistic part, knew that this wasn't going to end well, her son may very well hate her after he watches the memory.

When Harry opened his eyes, they weren't green, they were darker than his hair, and as soon as she looked in to his now cold unforgiving eyes, she knew her hope was unfounded, and she tried to brace herself for what she knew was coming.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, YOUR OWN SON?!" Harry roared so loud the whole house practically shook feeling his anger. His power was practically pouring out around them now. It was nothing like what they had dealt with before. Then when it seemed like they were about to drown in his power, the room started to shake, but it wasn't just the room. Harry was causing an earthquake with his anger. It was all too much for his sister, PJ. Who cried out in pain at the sudden influx of emotions coming from her brother.

"Calm him down his anger is hurting P.J." Coop yelled at the sisters. Piper was about to make a comment when a wooden chair was thrown at her head, narrowly missing it.

"ANGRY!? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEGUN TO SEE ANGRY!" Harry bellowed, Phoebe couldn't help but gasp at what she saw.

Harry wasn't Harry anymore and in his place was a demon who looked exactly like Balthazor, with a few noticeably different features. Like how instead of red skin with black lines covering it, his skin was just red. Instead of a clean shaven head, his hair was in the form of a very spiky mohawk with long sharp ears to match. Even with these notable differences you would mistake Harry's other half as a member of the brotherhood that the charmed ones had dismembered with the help of Cole back in the day.

Harry could feel how everyone in the room visibly tensed and got in defensive positions, when it was clear he had just transformed into a demon.

"STOP! This isn't how this is supposed to be!" cried Phoebe as she stood protectively in font Harry, she to had noticed her families changes in demeanor. Faced with a teary-eyed and distraught Phoebe caused the close nit family to pause.

Harry took this pause as his chance to leave not wanting to be with the mother that so easily tried to kill him, or be with the family that would so easily and willingly fight against him. Harry told himself he didn't need them, he had survived all his life without them. Ignoring the part of his heart that was aching from the rejection.

Cole watched the whole situation transpire, in shock, not really listening to the words. Not because he didn't want to, but because the only thing he could focus on was the face of the young man, who was apparently his son. He could easily pick out what features Harry got from him and which belonged to Phoebe. As he thought of the woman who used to be the love of his life he had to force the bile that was rising back down. He couldn't believe that she would knowingly harm their son. Being there for every moment of her last three pregnancies, only made him more furious at her.

"Glad to see that you share the same feelings that I do on the matter." Cole was so lost in his thoughts that he never even noticed death appearing in front of him until he spoke. Being brought out of his thoughts he was now face to face with a boy who couldn't be older than twenty. Everything about the boy seemed normal, that was until you got to the eyes and noticed his skin color. His pupil was a dark misty grey color and his skin was pale. Paler than his son's, this kid who ever he was, was paler the any of the corpse he had seen.

"Who are you?" Cole tried to make his voice sound scary and intimidating, neither one believing it. Death gave Cole one of his widest smiles, which he meant to use to comfort Cole, but it in fact sent a chill down the demon's back.

"I'm a friend of your son, and I have a proposal that will allow you to be there for him. Like you wanted to be all along. " 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Is it true mom, did you try to kill him?" Phoebe's middle daughter Parker asked in a heartbroken tone. Despite being the middle child she was treated more like the baby of the family. With her innocent and sweet demeanor it was for the best. She couldn't believe that her mother would do a thing like that, but her big brother had no reason to lie and there was no way he could fake that kind of angry and hurt she saw on his face before he left the attic.

Phoebe stared at the spot that her son had just been standing, and all she could think over and over again, was that he was so close and she touched him. Phoebe couldn't do anything but think about that over and over again. She had regret what she had done, at least thirty times a day and had always known that one day, it could come back and bit her in the ass. She just wasn't prepared for how much it was going to sting. It was she had finally been made whole again, just for someone to come back and take out a dozen other pieces.

Being so lost in her head she didn't register her daughter's questions, thought what she did notice was that in the once empty spot where her son, was standing was now once again filled with a body. But not any body, the body of a man who she had loved and hated. The body of the mad who she had killed, once it became clear that he wasn't the man that she fell in love anymore. Balthazar, the source of all evil, Cole Turner was standing in front of her looking like he hadn't aged an day and looking positively furious. Seeing Cole standing there with a glare that could melt the world, made Phoebe's mind wander back to Harry and the look of betrayal and furious.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Piper asked in her usual pissed tone, angry seemed to be apart of everyone's mood. Paige couldn't even add her own snarky comment, because she was suddenly struck with how much more complicated her whole family had just gotten.

Harry, Phoebe and Cole's son was alive could cause earthquakes with his emotions and probably had more powers than all of them combined and there was apparently a chance the he could be following in his father's footsteps. Cole was magical back from the dead and mad at Phoebe already for something. They would have to explain to everyone,excluding Leo why,Phoebe came to the conclusion of trying to kill Harry and how much it hurt her. She could see their peaceful and quiet life float away.

"You tried to kill our son, why? Was it because he wasn't half cupid." Cole asked, he knew it was a low blow, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not even when Phoebe had a twin tears racing down her face. Now, Phoebe was enraged, ' _How dare he, being back for all of three minutes and he thinks he has the right to ask me questions._ '

"Cole, you weren't there, so you don't get to look down at me from your pedal stool and judge me, for what I had to do." Phoebe snapped immediately on the defense from her ex husband's pot shot. And in an very sarcastic Cole like way, he rolled his eyes at the melodramatic witch, he rolled his eyes at her.

"And tell me Phoebe, whose fault is it that I wasn't there. Come on Phoebe tell me. Who was it that killed me which prevented me from being their to stop you from making such a ridiculous decision. Cole yelled, causing his skin to turn a little red, a little of the old Belthazor peeking through.

"Hey hey hey, in case you two forgot, you're not married anymore. So stop arguing like an old married couple." Piper stepped in between the bickering couple, no one noticed the look of hurt that washed over Coup's face. Even after all these years, Cole and Phoebe still had instant chemistry.

Cole let out a frustrated sigh, before plastering on a tired smirk, "Never thought I would say this, but Piper is right. We need to find Harry, as it seems that you have run him off, and don't think I still don't want an explanation." Cole his tone made of steel.

"I don't owe you any kind of explanation whatsoever Cole." Phoebe's tone matching his to the tea. Death knew that it was what some people would consider a family moment, but to an outsider it was all very entertaining. In his head, Death had already wondered how long it would take to make this into a movie, he had already thought of an description.

Biracial magical being finds out that his real parents were star crossed lovers, and that they were very much alive. His mom was from a long line of good powerful witches and his father was a all powerful upper-level demon who also the source of all evil at one premeries next month. Through the description seemed a little light, Death predicted that the movie could be the movie of the year.

"Okay, so you may not owe him an explanation, but what about us. Do you think that you owe you family an explanation." Chris asked cold eyes staring down at his aunt with something that could only be described as disappointment in his eyes. Phoebe had never wanted any of her children or nieces and nephews to look at her like that again, it hurt her heart in the worst possible way. Phoebe walked over to the book of shadows and started flipping through it mindlessly so she wouldn't have to look he many family members in the eye.

"Look it was right after I had vanquish Cole, at first. I thought that everything was normal with my pregnancy. Then whenever someone brought up Cole and talked bad about him, Harry would use his powers, I kinda thought it was actually adorable. He was sticking up for his father. Phoebe started calmly her voice quickly cracking with emotion. Cole could help the parental pride that swelled up in his stomach at Phoebe words.

"But then, it started getting more frequent, Harry had actually taken over my body a few times, one time it was to push Paige out of a window because I guess he blamed her for her role in me killing Cole. Then I started thinking that he wasn't part me and part Cole. I believe that Harry was the source of all evil, I thought that my baby was the spawn of the devil and that's wh tried-d-d to k-kill him. I thought that it was the right thing to do." Phoebe broke down into full heart aching sobs, as she got to the end of her story, stuttering out the part about killing him. P.J being able to feel how much it was hurting her, ignoring how the hurt was settling in hurt gut, she went of and gave her mother the comforting hug that she was in much need of.

"Well enough about me and my past regrets. We need to find Harry so I can tell him everything and get him to realize how much I love and care about him." Phoebe pleading with her family. Not bothering to mention what the elders had said about there being a chance that Harry was being evil, she made a monumental mistake thinking that about her child once, and she wasn't going about to do it again.

"Don't worry, sweetie, there isn't a chance in hell we would give up on our family." Paige told her sister with a bright upbeat tone, that made it sound like everything was actually going to be okay. Death found himself smiling at the family, his master my not like but he had a another family and apparently they were going to be there for him whether or not he wanted the like in his opinion, that the owner of deathly hallows needed, after all he had been through and for the many trials to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Death get your bone dead ass down hear now." Harry roared in the sky as he stood on the top of the Sans Francisco bridge. He couldn't believe that self righteous, pompous, and arrogant people his so called family was. They just assumed that he would want to be apart of their family, that he wouldn't have a problem with the fact that she had tried to kill him. Like he didn't have enought family issues to deal with already. It was like he existed just for the fates to laugh and mock him, like his life was just one big game.

"Harry"

When Cole was in the spirit plane, he had a lot of time to think over the decisions that had brought him to that point. There were many that were horrible and that he had made some of the most life changings ones in, when he was the most affected by his emotions. When he thought of all the rash and cruel things he did he could find it in himself to regret any of them, not when they had put him at this moment in his life. The moment in which he could reach out and touch his son. When he was there on the same plane as the one person that he had loved the moment he learned about, Cole could find an ounce of regret in his entire body.

And when his son turned around at the sound of his voice and he found himself staring into bright green eyes of his strong, healthy, safe son, Cole forgot to breathe for a moment, Harry literally took his breath away.

"And pray tell who the bloody hell are you?" Harry snapped Cole out of his sentimental thoughts. The older dark haired man summoned up all the courage he could and held out his hand.

"Harry, I'm your father." Cole didn't really expect Harry to shake his hand but he also didn't expect for Harry shot a fireball in the air, for no apparent reason.

"You have gotta be fucking kidding me." Harry then proceeded to yell at the sky. Harry stared up at the sky half expecting another person claiming to be a long lost aunt,uncle, cousin, or sibling to pop up in front of him. And as he was standing there glaring at the sky blaming it for the predicament he found himself in the older man standing besides him did something that Harry least expected he laughed. And not a small chuckle or smothered giggled, no the man claiming to be his father burst into full hysterics. His body was shaking so hard that Harry wondered how he hadn't fallen of the bridge yet.

Cole could help but like at what his son did it reminded him of simpler time with Phoebe when they were happy and could be honest with each other.

"I I'm sorry. I know that this is s supposed to be a serious things, but it it's just the face you were making. The onl only other person who could make a face as ridiculous as that is your mother, Phoebe." Cole barely got out through his laughing fit. Despite himself Harry begun laughing too. Not because of anything that his father had said, but because the fact he was standing on a bridge at the ass crack of dawn laughing with a man, who may or may not be his honestly wasn't sure if his body was going into shock or not. Soon father and son's laughter died down until it subsided completely. Cole and Harry sat on the read bridge together as the sun raised.

"You know that you are going to have you deal this right." Cole told him, side eyeing him as he said it. Harry looked over at the man claiming to be his father, and he had to admit that him and the stranger shared more than a few features. Then again That's what everyone said about James Potter.

Funny, how when he was younger, Harry would have given anything to know his parents, now he really wished that everyone would just leave him alone. Irony was quite the bitch when she wanted to be.

"What makes you think I just won't just disappear? I've done it before." Harry told the half demon in a monotone

"This time is different. You have me, a father that has been thinking about you everyday since I learned about you. A father who's not going to stop looking for you, if you run away." Cole told his son in the same monotone.

Harry forced onset of tears back, he couldn't let himself cry, because if he did that it would mean that he was ready to accept that this could be true.

Cole could sense the profusion of emotions coming from his son and how much he was strangling with them and before he could talk himself out of it. Cole reached over and did what he had been wanting since he learned he saw Harry in the attic, he wrapped Harry in a bone crushing hug.

Harry couldn't help but tense up when his father touched him,something that didn't go unnoticed by Cole. He was trying so hard not to break down in front of the man, but it was proving to be difficult when he was standing right there saying all the right things.

"Harry your my son and no matter what I'm not letting you out of my life again." Cole reassured his son after Harry heard Cole utter those words, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

He broke down. Harry Potter owner of the deathly hallows, savior of the wizarding world, and spawn of a great force of evil and good and an even greater love broke down and for the first time in a long time he kinda felt like everything was going to be alright.

Looking for Beta on more than one story, PM me if you think your up for the challenge

or know someone who is.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

 **Sorry for the delay guys, still looking for a beta. And just to make this clear. Just because I enjoy writing and people seem to like it doesn't mean I actually owe you guys anything. I am grateful for the reviews,follows,and favorites, but I still have a life and things to do. So I am not able to update regularly. So when I stop writing for a while. Don't pm me saying that you have been waiting or expecting an update two days, weeks, or years. I update on my own time, not at your convenience. That being said I am glad that you guys love my story and are eager for me to continue, but no need to be rude. Thanks for reading my ramble**.

All the while that Harry cried Cole kept a firm hold of him offering sweet reassurances that everything was going to be okay. Harry gave no indication that he was crying besides the growing wet spot on his shoulder. Deciding that this wasn't the best place for this Cole shimmered them both to his old condo. Luckily everything had remained same over the years, after magically removing a sheet off the couch he laid a now sleeping Harry down. After making sure his son was truly down for the count and setting an magical alarm that would tell him if anyone entered or left the condo. He shimmered back to call off the what he had no doubt was probably the most grilling search party ever.

When Cole appeared back in the attic he could see that he wasn't wrong. There was at least three maps with different locations pinpointed on them. At Least ten different spell books spread out across of the floor. He noticed that most of the Halliwell clan was nowhere to be found. Only the charmed sisters, their husbands, and their three youngest children seemed to be home. That was fine with Cole the least people around the better.

"You can call off the hounds I've found our son that you ran off." Phoebe willingly ignore the low blow that her ex husband had took, deciding to only focus on the important thing he had found Harry. Now that she knew that he was alright, Phoebe felt like she could finally breathe thought she had only know Harry for a short time, five hours to be exact she loved him just as much as she loved her three girls. Before Harry she felt like a piece of her was missing, she thought and mourned about him everyday. Now that she knew that he was alive and well, she feltore whole than she had in her whole life.

"Where is he? I have to see him!" Cole looked at his wife like she was a particularly slow individual. As he shook his head at him.

"No, he's resting Phoebe. He practically collapsed in my arms after you made him so angry that he transformed, not to mention learning that he had a mother that used him as a weapon before he was even born." Cole felt pride build up in his heart as he thought of his son in his demon form, clearly Harry was a very powerful demon, most likely more powerful than him, it didn't scare or intimidate Cole, it had always been his hope that his son would be stronger than he was, more human. It looked both had been fulfilled. His heart felt like it was hemeriging when he felt his shirt growing wet with his son's tears, and it made livid and wrathful that he could do nothing, but hold him tighter until he cried himself out like he did eventually. He knew that he would protect his son from anyone who might hurt, even from Phoebe.

"What the hell do you mean no, Cole? He's my son! You can't keep him from me." Phoebe sheriked. She could believe the nerve of this man thinking that he could keep Harry from her. She had lost him once she refused to do it again.

"If you think that you can keep Harry from me, you got another thing coming. Cole, I swear to god if you don't tell me where my child is I will send you back to whatever hell you came from." Phoebe threatened she wasn't going to let anyone or anything get between her and knowing her son.

"Do you think he honestly wants to see you, Phoebe? After what you showed him, you need to just give him some space. Let him come to you and stop being so damn pushy" Cole snapped he had been trying to spare her feelings, but it seemed that being blunt and crude was the only way to get Phoebe to see reason. Cole rolled his eyes at Phoebe's rashness , which it was becoming a habit for him.

Harry never really sleep, since he became the Master of Death. He could sleep of he wanted, but it was mostly just something to past the time or when he had used a tremendous amount of power. He knew that he wasn't really asleep, when Death appeared with a colossal smirk on his eerie looking face and what looked to be a bag of jumbo really wondered how this was the being was that reaped lives for a living. When he acted more like a big kid without a care in the world.

"I have to tell you, your family makes me laugh in a way I hadn't in centuries." harry had never been an exponential violent person excluding a few isolated incidents, but right now he had never felt more like throttling a person than he did right now, if Death could even be considered a person.

"So they really are my family." Harry surprised himself with how calm his voice was, because out of all his many emotions calm was not one. Death seemed to be contemplating what he should and shouldn't tell him. For someone who he was supposed to be the Master of, more often than not Death did what he very well pleased.

"Yes, they really are your family. Despite how you feel about her, you and your mother both share many traits." Death admitted. He didn't hate the witch, merely disliked her for the life she had condemned his master too, even as if was fate, Phoebe herself made the deciding factor. No one's destiny or future was set in stone.

"I don't need them. I've always been fine by myself." Harry told Death in a stern voice. He didn't know who he was trying to convince more. Having people around him and so clearly care, about him in there own way, made him think of the life he had that seemed an eternity ago.

"Master, don't be so dismissive of them. They all are very powerful in their own ways and you will need their help, because you have people that want you own there side, willingly or not." Death said in an astonishingly serious Harry could open his mouth to ask Death what the hell did he mean, the universe most obnoxious being disappeared Harry growled as he felt himself being shaken awake..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **So first things first want to do a shout out to GameWhino, Blissful-Artist, and KyuubiChild717 thank your nice words and being supportive. I really appreciate you guys and hope you never change.** For the people who have no idea for what I'm talking about I had posted briefly.I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the people who P.M me at one in the morning to tell me that I should update more regularly. I am sorry u felt like it was about . This is a tad short.

Cole shook his son with increasing urgentness, when he got back from talk with Phoebe he was happy to find that Harry was still fast asleep, he picked his only son up only to frown when noticed how easy it was for him to carry the eighteen year roomto he and Phoebe's old room.

As he tucked Harry into be he coyldnt help, but think about all the time he had been robbed of a chance to be a father to him. He missed Harry's first steps,words, everything he had dreamed of when Phoebe had first told him that she was pregnant with his kid.

He refused to miss anymore. He knew that he had meant eversing thing he told Harry on the bridge. Something or someone had hurt his kid, it was obvious if you knew what to look for. and he wasn't going to stop until he figured out who it was and made them know why he was the one most feared demons in the underworld and witch one.

Was one of his last thoughts before he let himself drift away to dreamland. The next morning he woke up fairly early and decided he should get to know his son better over a big breakfast. Sure he could use magic, but then it wouldn't be as special and food created by kajic always tastes slightly bitter.

So for three hours he slaved over a hot stove to cook, what he hoped wasn't the last meal with his he went to see if Harry was awake, he began worrying when he saw that his son hadn't moved an inch from the position he put him in last night.

He was about to swallow his pride and got ask the sisters for help, when Harry started to wake up. He felt like a bolder had been lifted of his chest and he could finally breathe. He asked Harry why it was so hard to wake him up, but the teenager played it off as he was just one of those people who were hard to wake. Cole knew it was more than that, he wondered if it had any thing to do with what released him from his prison.

Deciding that he could think about it all later and right now he should live in the moment and enjoy his son's company, he did just that. Phoebe got ready to perform another set of locating and tracing spells, when Chris came into the. He coughed harshly when his aunt didn't seem to notice his entrance.

"Oh, hey Chris." Phoebe mumbled distractedly. Moving to the book of Shadows, hoping there was a spell to help her find her son, that she didn't see the first several times.

"Look Aunt Phoebe, you're not going to find either of them until one of them want to be found. So maybe you should give it a rest." Chris told her with conviction. He hated to see how this was affecting his aunt, but he understood how Harry felt. He felt the same way towards his father in his past life. He thought if Leo wanted nothing to do with him in the future, why should he get attached to the man in present time.

When his memories started to integrate, he had started many irrational feelings towards his whole family. He felt a myriad of feelings that made him feel like he was going insane, it was only when he had a conversation with his parents and then later the rest of his family did he start feel better.

The only way Harry would start to feel better or atleast come to terms with what happen, was if he sat down and had a talk with Phoebe. And that was was exactly what he told his aunt, stressing that Harry would only come to her when he was ready not a minute before and that she should give him space. Chris really hoped that his cousin and aunt would come to any understanding with each other before someone said or did something they couldn't take back.

Phoebe agreed to give her son some space, despite how difficult it would be and how much it would hurt her. Just as she made that decision made two unanimous were made, one in the darkest,deepest, and harshest pit of the underworld and the other on the top of the highest cloud. with the two decisions can you something that had never in the history of white lighters and demons, both agreed that they had to keep the next generation of Charmed Ones apartments by any means necessary.

Cliffhanger, who are the new Charmed ones?


End file.
